disgaead20fandomcom-20200216-history
Pure Heart Disciple
A Pure Heart Disciple is a unique demon who possesses the qualities required to let go of their sin and become a pure hearted creature. This utilizes great self discipline and involves fully going against the ways of the typical demon. Role: Pure Heart Disciples are a martial class that also has some utility abilities and can control the battlefield as easily as it can allow it's allies to fight on. Alignment: Lawful Good Hit Die: d8 Requirements To qualify to become a Pure Heart Disciple, a character must fulfill all the following criteria. Base Attack Bonus: +7 Feats: Warm Heart Demon, Pure Heart Demon, Innocent Heart Demon, Righteous Demon Special: '''The character must train amongst a Pure Heart Disciple. '''Class Skills The Pure Heart Disciple's class skills (and the key ability for each skill) are Acrobatics (Dex), Climb (Str), Craft (Int), Escape Artist (Dex), Intimidate (Cha), Knowledge (history) (Int), Knowledge (religion) (Int), Martial Knowledge (Any 2), Perception (Wis), Perform (Cha), Profession (Wis), Ride (Dex), Sense Motive (Wis), Stealth (Dex), and Swim (Str). Skill Ranks at Each Level: 4 + Int modifier. ' ' Class Features All of the following are class features of the Pure Heart Disciple prestige class. Weapon and Armor Proficiency: A Pure Heart Disciple gains no weapon proficiencies. Techniques Readied: At every level a Pure Heart Disciple gains the ability to ready martial techniques as if they had leveled up in it's previous class. If it had more than one previous class you must choose which class at Each level. You do not learn new techniques from this and must still train to learn them just as before. Path of the Righteous (Ex): At 1st level you head down the path of the righteous to become a pure heart disciple. Once per day you can reroll any 1 d20 roll. You can spend 2 points of Ki if you possess a ki pool as a swift action to do this an additional time per day. You also must follow the following rules. Through your acts of mercy, kindness, forgiveness, and love, kindle the light of hope in the world and beat back despair. Whenever you come across a wounded creature, you must attempt to heal that creature unless the DM states otherwise. You must aid others and protect the weak, as well as punishing those who harm the weak, you must also show mercy to even your foes and never use unnecessary brutality, though enemies whom have done horrible acts that cannot be forgiven despite receiving your mercy, you are allowed to take revenge, but still cannot go overboard. Treat others with fairness and let your honorable deeds stand as an example to them. You must stand against wickedness where there is Good, beauty, and love in the world and be a beacon for those who live in despair, allowing joy and courage to shine fourth. If you face against two evils, the greater evil will take precedent over the current situation. Not doing so will result in losing access to all of the abilities in this class, as well as the Warm Heart Demon feat until you are effected by an atonement spell. In addition, these cannot be changed out through dark senate bills, nor reincarnation until the atonement has been done. Monastic Training (Ex): ' At 1st level, Your Pure Heart Disciple levels count as monk levels for the purpose of Unarmed strike damage, AC bonus, and Ki Pool. '''Body of Steel (Ex): ' At 3rd level, Your body is hardened from years of training and self discipline. As such, you gain damage reduction overcome by nothing equal to your Pure Heart Disciple level. '''Bonus Feat: At 3rd, 6th, and 9th level, you gain a bonus feat. This feat can be any feat from the list of combat feats, or any feat listed as a style feat. Warm Heart Discipline (Ex): ''' At 2nd level, Your warm heart allows you to aid and work well with others. Your Warm Heart Demon feat applies to all races, not only demons, and grants an additional bonus to diplomacy checks equal to 1/2 of your Pure Heart Disciple level rounded down when used against demons. In addition, select two skills from the following list, you can choose to take 10 on these skills at any time. At levels 5, 7, and 9, you select another skill that you can take 10 on. Acrobatics, Climb, Diplomacy, Disable Device, Escape Artist, Fly, Handle Animal, Heal, Intimidate, Knowledge History, Knowledge Religion, Perception, Perform, Profession, Ride, Sense Motive, Sleight of Hand, Spell Craft, Stealth, Survival, Swim, or Use Magic Device. '''Ultimate Demon Technique (Ex): At 4th, 7th, and 10th level, you gain access to a special technique. These techniques must still be learned through training and mana. At 4th level you learn the Ultimate demon technique: Exploding Tiger At 7th level you learn the Ultimate demon technique : Hellfire Shot And at 10th level you learn the Ultimate demon technique: Avidya Holy Water Pure Heart Discipline (Su): At 5th level, your purified heart allows you to gain more power, giving you the skill to face off against evil. Your pure heart demon feat, it's effects apply to all alignments, not only evil ones. However against evil creatures, you decrease the damage dealt to your ability scores by an additional -1. You gain another -1 at 7th and 9th levels to a max of -4. If effected by a healing spell, channel energy such as that from a cleric, or a Paladin's lay on hands, you also heal 1 ability damage for every 10 hit points you are healed. If you possess these abilities, you heal 1 ability damage to any creature you use it on, for every 20 hit points that creature heals. 'Innocent Heart Demon (Su): ' At 9th level, your Innocence exists on even through corruption and evil. You gain a powerful aura that surrounds you out to 30 feet. Your Innocent Heart Demon feat is increased by +2, in addition, Allies in this aura gain the Innocent Heart Demon feat's bonus to saving throws. You gain Unholy/Profane and Holy/Divine resistance equal to 1/2 of your Pure Heart Disciple level. Enemies whom attempt to bypass your damage reduction such as with a smite ability, must also have weapons that are capable of being Evil, and Chaos aligned, or the creature cannot bypass your damage reduction. If it's weapons are Evil or Chaos aligned, it instead only bypasses half of the damage reduction. 'Righteous Heart Enlightenment (Su): ' At 10th level, you have become a paragon of the Pure Heart Disciple style and have become a master of true righteous power. You are effected by a permanent Righteous Vigor spell. The maximum bonus to attacks is +8 and the maximum temporary hitpoints is 40 for this. Good aligned creatures who can see your aura increase their fast healing to 5 (Instead of the 2 granted by the Righteous Demon feat). The effect of the feat now applies to all evil creatures when you land a successful critical hit, and deals +1 negative level against chaotic evil foes. The Pure Heart Disciple is always immediately aware of any action that might cause an alignment shift within 30 feet of themselves. Finally, If you can cast spells, you add the following to your spell list. [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/b/banishment banishment], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/c/consecrate consecrate], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/p/planar-binding greater planar binding], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/holy-smite holy smite], [http://www.d20pfsrd.com/magic/all-spells/h/holy-word holy word], and sanctify weapons. If you have a Ki pool, you can perform any of the spells by spending 1 ki point for every 3 levels the spell possesses (Rounded up). A Pure Heart Disciple who reaches this level can cast Atonement at will, however only to other Pure Heart Disciples whom he believes deserve to be absolved of their sins.